I Miss You
by rendereduseless
Summary: When Cody is found in an alleyway bleeding, the consequences are worse than Zack could ever had guessed.


I Miss You

Zack sat on the balcony outside London's room, kicking the wall. Tears were forming in his eyes as he sat there; thinking about what had happened that past month. Everything was going wrong. His mind wandered back to that day, just like it had done so many times before.

"_I hate you!" he screamed, staring at his brother with fury in his eyes, his fists clenched. Zack sneered at Cody, with as much anger he could get. _

"_Look little brother, listen. I'm older than you. I always win. You've got to deal with it" Cody had enough. _

"_You're a jerk! A complete and utter jerk! You are so bloody full of yourself, and think you're better than me, than Max, than everyone! I've had to deal with it for sixteen years, but not once have I ever told you that all your comments hurt! Zack, they hit me in the heart every single time, but you don't care! Just never talk to me again!" And with that, Cody stomped off to their room, slamming the door loudly. Zack stood there in shock for a moment, before marching into the room. _

"_No way! Don't you blame this on me!" Cody looked up from his position on the bed, his head in his hands, at the end of the bed. _

"_What the hell do you mean?" _

"_You come in here, have a go at me, blame everything that's happened to you on me, and then march out!"_

"_What the fuck! I didn't do that! I only blamed you for the things you did! I'm fed up of being picked on all the time! I can't even stand being in the same room as you!" As Cody got up to leave, something inside of Zack snapped. His temper got the better of him, and he grabbed his brother and slammed him against the wall. _

"_You want to know how I feel? Huh?" he yelled in Cody's face. Cody didn't answer. "Well?" he bellowed, before slamming him into the wall again. Cody tried to push him away, but Zack had always been stronger than him. He was thrown on the floor._

"_You act as if I don't do anything for you! What about all those times I stuck up for you, even though they were telling the truth? Or when I helped you all those times? Huh?" With each word he kicked his little brother somewhere. Cody looked up, tears forming in his eyes. _

"_Zack, what's wrong with you?" he lisped. "We've had fights, but you've never done this before," Zack's anger sunk down when he saw how truly scared Cody was. _

"_Cody?" he said, reaching down to his brother. He backed away, into the wall. Zack had never felt so guilty. He had never meant to do this. He had only meant to show his side of the argument too!_

"_Cody, I'm so sorry. I didn'__t mean to-." Cody's eyes were brimming over with tears._

"_Just stay away from me," he muttered, and ran out of the room. Zack heard the front door slam. _

"_Zack Martin, what have you done?" he asked himself. As he sat on the bed, thinking, all his mind could produce was his little brother's eyes, full of fear. _

_A stone rolled across the alleyway. Cody looked up from his little corner suddenly scared. Nothing. He sighed in relief. Suddenly there were footsteps, and voices. It sounded like quite big people from how loud their footsteps were. Cody's heart rate quickened and was surprised that they didn't hear it. They walked past, and Cody slipped out, trying to be quiet. He failed miserably. The stone that had rolled by tripped him up and Cody fell into a wall. He groaned in pain, trying to stand. When he looked up, he saw three hooded faces looking down at him. But even though he couldn't see their faces, he knew they were smiling._

"_Come on Cody, pick up!" Zack was pacing up and down his room, his mobile glued to his ear. The familiar voicemail was all he heard._

"_Hey, you've reached Cody Martin! If I haven't picked up, I'm probably revising for some test coming soon, so don't want to be disturbed. So if you can just- No Zack I don't know where your skateboard is. I just heard a yell from the lobby, I think Mr Moseby found it. Anywho, leave a message, bye!" Zack sighed, and threw the phone on the bed. "Dammit!" he yelled, and punched the wall. He didn't feel anything in his hand, he was numb from worry. Cody never disappeared off like this! That was what he did. Suddenly his ringtone started playing from the bed._

"_For What I've Done. Embrace myself-." Zack raced for it._

"_Cody I'm so sorry, please come-"_

"_Zack? Zack?" Zack's heart broke._

"_Cody. What's up?" No reply. "Buddy?" Suddenly the call hung up. _

"_NO!" Zack bellowed. Cody was in trouble, and Zack was going to save him. It was the least he could do. _

Tears tumbled down his face in floods. I miss you Codster, he thought. The next bit always hurt him to think about, but he did so anyway.

_His Airwalks smashed against the ground as he turned the corner into a dark alleyway. _

"_Cody?" he called into the fifteenth alley that night. Nothing. Zack sighed, and turned to go when he heard a quiet sob. He turned around in a flash, and cautiously started to walk down the alley._

"_Cody?" he asked, gentler this time._

"_Z-z-ack?" A whisper came from behind a bin._

"_Cody?" A blonde boy came crawling out, from the bin. Zack sighed in relief. But when Cody came into the light of his torch, his heart almost stopped. His little brother was covered in blood, with a huge cut down his cheek, and his t-shirt ripped, showing black and blue bruises everywhere. He couldn't stand, and every time he moved, he winced in pain. Zack rushed forwards, towards him._

"_Oh my God, Cody, who did this to you?" he asked, his blood boiling. I'm going to kill them, he thought. They're not going to make it until tomorrow morning alive._

"_I-i-I d-don-n-n't know," Cody said weakly, before collapsing into Zack's arms. _

_Zack sat in the waiting room with his mum, anxiously waiting for news about Cody._

"_Miss and Mister Martin?" a voice asked. Zack looked up, wanting to see a smiling doctor's face telling them that everything was going to be alright. But when he did, all he saw was a grim face. His heart dropped, already knowing what it would be._

"_I'm sorry. He's gone,"_

Zack just stood there, looking out over the city. London had such an amazing view he thought. I can tell why a spoilt brat like her would choose somewhere like this. Thinking about such stupid things after his brother died was stupid. It was painful to watch his mother look at him. She didn't see Zack Martin anymore; she just saw the remains of her dead son. He stood up, looking around. Standing on the edge of the building, he could see the cars zooming past. Would it hurt to die? He asked himself.

"Zack don't" He turned round to see Maddie standing there, teary eyed. He remembered a time when he used to fancy her. That was before the depression kicked in, and he lost all feelings except pain.

"What do you mean?"

"I know what you're going to do, so don't do it."

"You can't stop me, and the thing is, you know what hurts the most?"

"What?"

"That no-one cares anymore. They're so used to my depression that they don't want to help me. Just let him sit there, slowly dyeing inside, he won't care!" Zack's voice had risen to a yell.

"People do care!" Maddie said, pleadingly.

"No they don't!" He turned round, looking over the city.

"Is this what Cody would want? Would he want you to do this?"

"Cody is dead!" Zack bellowed. "And you know what the last thing I did to him was? Scare him shitless! He was beaten up to death, but the thing is, I did some of that to him? I'm the reason he's dead!" And with that Zack snapped. He threw himself off the building and to his death.

**Yep, so a nice and cheery story. I haven't done much for a while, and I was bored, so there we go! Will be updating my stories soon, once I've got rid of my writers block! Lol. Shanxxx**


End file.
